<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charred Calbin by Charles Calvin AKA HenrySticks (Brooklynthebrooklyn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566383">Charred Calbin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklynthebrooklyn/pseuds/Charles%20Calvin%20AKA%20HenrySticks'>Charles Calvin AKA HenrySticks (Brooklynthebrooklyn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it sucks for the reader, CHARLES' FUCKING PISSED, Cannibalism, Charles Calvin Survives the Valiant Hero Ending, Charles has GONE FERAL, Charles needs a hug, Charles what the fuck, How Do I Tag, IT FAILS AND CHARLES IS STILL ALIVE YAAAAY, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romanian Ruby, Simphat ILY, Suicide Attempt, There's an unspoken rule of the hs fandom, Vomiting, aw shit, copperright WILL happen, he gets several but it DOESN'T HELP, he hurts Henry., heaving water, if the toppats are involved, no beta we die like charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklynthebrooklyn/pseuds/Charles%20Calvin%20AKA%20HenrySticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well he survived.</p><p>But not in the way Henry wanted.</p><p>(Charles survives the VH ending because the ship doesn't explode, but some Bad Things™️ Happen and he is forever scarred for the worse.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Reginald Copperbottom for like five seconds, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charles is okie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SIMPHAT THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!</p><p>Creators of the Charred Calbin au:<br/>Stilbie<br/>Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You could say it was the greate-”</p><p>The connection disappeared. Henry had no clue what happened to Charles. Did he pass out from his wounds? Was he attacked again? Did he just hear Charles die mid-sentence? He sat down on one of the seats in the escape pod, looking down; not looking at the place where Charles was supposed to be seated, and not looking at the station where he knew he was trapped.</p><p>Henry closed his eyes. The one time this timeline was different, the one time Charles survived, he wasn’t able to hug him and congratulate him on a job well done. He thought back to when they first met. The toppat airship.</p><p>Galeforce had made him sound so intimidating. He took the opportunity to work with him, thinking that Charlie was a nickname based off of the military alphabet. He was given an ear piece and dropped off. That’s when the facade, if you could call it that, dropped.</p><p>“Check check, this is Charles!”</p><p>Henry hadn’t been expecting that. Then again, he hadn’t been expecting to be trapped in the most highly secure prison complex a few months later. Or to be left for dead over a cliff face. Nor did he expect to see the man who’d helped him take down the toppat leaders. </p><p>Flash forward to now. He knew he’d probably never see him again. Unless he rescued him, but the chances of that happening are slim to none. Or so he thought. </p><p>Charles wrestled with the pink-hatted Toppat. He had no right to take his freedom! However, he never was a strong fighter, and so was easily pushed over. The Toppat glared at him, a smirk creeping across his face.</p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself. I’m Jacked Hughman, and you?”</p><p>“Ch-Charles... Charles Calvin, the youngest and m-most experienced helicopter p-pilot in the government... Why d-do you ne-need to know?”</p><p>Jacked laughed. Charles tilted his head curiously.</p><p>“You obviously don’t know what happens to people who DISRESPECT me. I will hunt you down. I’ll give you ten minutes. Starting... now.”</p><p>Charles stood up and ran. He ran around, grabbing whatever bits and scraps were soft, passing Toppats in the halls, adrenaline rushing through him. </p><p>Eventually he dived into a ventilation shaft. Arranging the scraps he’d collected within the vent, he snuggled down with the intent to sleep. Suddenly, Jacked’s voice rang out around him.</p><p>“TIME’S UP, CHARLES! Where could you be?” All the footsteps around him stopped, leaving one set to get slowly louder... and louder... and louder.</p><p>“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Charles. I just want to talk...”</p><p>The footsteps stopped just outside his vent. Had Jacked watched him? Slowly, a hand reached down. I’m screwed I’m screwed I’m going to die please no let me see Henry again.</p><p>“Why hello! Me and my friend just want to talk.”</p><p>“What friend?” Charles stuck his head out of the vent. </p><p>“MY LIGHTER!” Jacked flung out a lighter and clicked. The flame jumped to life. Charles squeaked in fear involuntarily, which only caused Jacked to laugh more.</p><p>“I need to mark my prey. Don’t bother taking a hat, I’ll know it’s you.” He pressed the flame onto Charles’ left cheek. OW OW OW OW OW FLIP BUGGER THAT HURTS LIKE CRAP OWWW.</p><p>“How does that feel?”</p><p>Charles slapped the lighter away. It crossed Jacked’s pant leg, catching it on fire. Jack watched the flame for a moment, intrigued almost by the flickering flame. After it was apparent that he had been burned, he patted out the fire, burning his hand as well.</p><p>“There. Now we match. Go find your brother. Burt, y’know.”</p><p>Jacked walked away. Charles crawled out of the vent, fresh air stinging in the open burn mark, and went to find the comms, who was apparently his brother? He thought he recognized the apathetic voice.</p><p>“Hey Henry.”</p><p>Henry looked up. Galeforce was calling him as he stood outside the tent that was the General’s office. Henry tilted his head as he walked to the chair in front of the desk.</p><p>“While I’m glad we’ve had such a successful mission, it seems Charlie is missing. Where is he?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“Well, uh, you see-“</p><p>“He got hurt and you had to leave him behind? Shame. He was such a great pilot. I’ll hold a funeral for him next week.”</p><p>“No that’s no-“</p><p>“Denying isn’t going to help you any, Henry. Come on, you need rest.” And with that, he took Henry by the shoulder and walked him off to the tent, where the other member of his duo should’ve been waiting for him.</p><p>Henry didn’t sleep. He worked on a plan to get Charles. His first idea was to supe up his scooter, but that proved too difficult. After that he decided to try and fix up the escape pod he had escaped in. It was a project he worked on in his spare time, as he wasn’t one to ignore military duties.</p><p>Charles woke up in an unfamiliar area. Why wasn’t he in his cot at base? Where was Henry? Why was it so small? Oh yeah. He fell asleep in a vent.</p><p>I fell asleep in a vent.</p><p>Why was the thought so horrifying to him? It was warm and cozy, really. But this was no ordinary vent. This was a Toppat vent. He crawled out and saw Burt waiting outside.</p><p>“Charles… I, well, you, uh… There’s no more food rations left.”</p><p>“WHAT???? Burt, what happened?”</p><p>“Jacked stole them. Here.” Burt handed Charles a knife. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Kill me. For your sake.”</p><p>Charles had a moment of thought lag. Burt wanted him to kill him? What did that have to do with the lost food rations-oh.</p><p>“You don’t mean-“</p><p>“I do. Get it over with, brother.”</p><p>Charles hesitated. Then he plunged the knife straight through his brother’s heart. A moment later, Burt collapsed onto the floor, one hand clutching his chest, the other around Charles’s collarbone. Charles was crying his eyes out.</p><p>“Charles, listen. It’s not your fault... It’s... Jacked’s...” His breathing slowed. Burt was hanging by a thread that was slowly breaking apart, strand by strand. Charles had barely gotten to know his brother before he had to kill him for survival.</p><p>“I... I’ll miss you, Burt.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too...”</p><p>And with that, Burt was gone. Charles couldn’t bear what he had done. Burt may have been a Toppat, but he was also his brother. If it wasn’t for Jacked, they would still be together. He remembered why Burt asked him to kill him and obeyed.</p><p>Eventually, the task was finished. Henry asked the general if he could bring Calvin and Konrad to the station. Galeforce agreed, although he was suspicious of his means of transport. The twins excitedly hopped into the seats and buckled in.</p><p>“So Henry-” Calvin started.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Konrad ended. Twins do that a lot.</p><p>“The orbital station.”</p><p>“WOAH!!!” They said in sync.</p><p>“Long way, though. May take a while. I brought songs!”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Henry knew they’d be excited, but would they be safe? He had no idea what state Charles would be in when they arrived, considering the trip would take a few hours, and that he’d already been gone for three weeks.</p><p>Charles didn’t have much time left. Searching out Toppats was getting hard, and his lack of fighting skills didn’t help much. He was getting tired, so he was about to retire to his vent, when Jacked tackled him.</p><p>“Looks like the wolf has finally caught up with the rabbit. Or maybe with your sneakiness, the fox.”</p><p>“Let go of me!”</p><p>“Awww, does the little foxy-woxy wanna go back to his den and eat whatever’s left of the wolf’s kills? And not eat the ration the wolf has?” Jacked pulled out a food ration pouch from his pocket. Wait is that really a food ration?</p><p>Charles pawed at the ration, like a cat at a dangling catnip mouse. Jacked laughed. Exactly what he wanted from his prey. He released his prey, only for the “fox” to tackle him over, snatch the food ration and dive into the vent. Soon, they both heard a thump from the escape pod area. Charles poked his head out and saw a crashed escape pod.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Henry walked out of the pod. Charles crawled out and face planted onto the floor. He ran over to Henry and hugged him.  He hadn’t seen his best friend in so long, he wasn’t sure if it was real at first. But when Henry returned the hug, he knew this was the real deal.</p><p>“Henry! I missed you so much! What made you come back?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Really? F-for me? You’re the best, Henry!”</p><p>Henry took Charles by the shoulder. He looked over at the pilot and noticed the burn mark that graced his left cheek. What had happened while he was gone? He would ask later, of course, but this burn mark needed answers.</p><p>“What happened here?” He touched the part of his cheek that wasn’t burnt. Charles glanced at Henry’s hand, following the arm up to Henry’s face. He stayed silent for a moment before saying.</p><p>“One of the Toppats burnt me with a lighter. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Charles sat down in the escape pod beside Henry, Calvin and Konrad sitting opposite them. Henry leaned into the seat, sighing heavily. This would be a long week.</p><p>“What!? Charles is alive!? Bring him here!”</p><p>Charles walked into Galeforce’s tent. Galeforce stood there, amazed that the pilot he thought was dead was actually alive, only bearing a burn mark and a broken headset. Galeforce composed himself and walked over to Charles.</p><p>“Congratulations, Charlie. I understand that the both of you helped to take down the Toppat Clan. As a reward, I’m giving you two field duties from now on.”</p><p>“Really? Thanks, Galeforce! Henry, this means we get to go on missions together! We’re perfect as a team, don’t you think?”</p><p>Henry simply nodded. He was very excited to tell the truth. It was just that he’d been talking more than he ever had in one month in the past few days. It really took a toll on his voice.</p><p>“I’m giving you your first field mission tomorrow morning, so stay alert and get some rest, alright?”</p><p>“Will do, general!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FUCK EVERYTHINGS GONE TO SHIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WELL FUCK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went to their tent and laid down to sleep. Charles seemed to be very tired, as he fell asleep pretty quickly. Henry, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep whatsoever. Henry heard movement on the other side of the tent and saw Charles tossing and turning. Was he sleep-talking?</p><p>“I’m… sorry. I have to… do this… to survive.” He suddenly flipped over into a pose that looked like he was pinning someone down. He lunged his face into the pillow and… tugged at it. He bit the pillow.</p><p>Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Charles woke up groggily, rubbing his forehead, obviously confused. Henry stood up and walked over to him. Charles heard him walking and flinched for a moment, before calming down.</p><p>“What… What happened?” Henry’s throat hurt, but he needed to ask. Charles looked all around him, seeing he was in the tent. He stared at Henry, confused. Henry gestured toward the pillow, which Charles noticed was covered with spit in the shape of a bite mark.</p><p>“It’s because of what happened on the ship. Can we not talk about that?”</p><p>“I need to know.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>“I want to help.”</p><p>“I don’t need help.”</p><p>“JUST TELL ME!”</p><p>“YOU WANNA KNOW!?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Charles stood up, glaring at Henry. Henry backed up. He was going to show him what happened up there. What he did. He tried to stop the chaos, but it was too late.</p><p>Charles lunged at Henry and bit his cheek. He scratched his forehead and his torso. And it hurt. A thousand questions were running through Henry’s mind right now, the most prominent one being what happened to Charles.</p><p>“What the heck Charles!? I think I’m bleeding. Why would you do that!? You’re just a monster now. Not my friend I remember.”</p><p>You’re just a monster.</p><p>I’m just a monster.</p><p>Charles backed off of Henry. Indeed, he was bleeding. Charles grabbed the emergency phone inside the tent and called the general. It rang three times. Click.</p><p>“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded tired.</p><p>“Galeforce… I bit Henry.”</p><p>“This phone line isn’t for practical jokes, Charles.”</p><p>“This isn’t a prank. I’m bringing him to the nurse’s office right now. Go there if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Charles hung up. He grabbed Henry and carried him to the medical office. He laid him in front of Dr. V. Good thing she’s docked or Henry would be dead.</p><p>“Any enhancements re-“</p><p>“I don’t want a robot! I want him patched up.”</p><p>“Alrighty. I can do zat too.” She adjusted her glasses and ushered Charles out of her work space. Galeforce arrived just then, and the first thing he saw was Charles and the blood around his mouth.</p><p>Charles explained everything in a rush of fear and worry. Galeforce sighed. Charles was such a good pilot, and he really didn’t want to force him off the team. But assaulting a coworker was a federal offense, so he really had no choice.</p><p>Charles knew. He walked off into the bushes beside the military base. Galeforce watched as the pilot disappeared from sight behind the dip of the hill they were based on.</p><p>Henry woke up in a way he didn’t expect. He was staring up at a surgical light and a very familiar blonde. Did he start Revenged by accident? He felt his arm. Nope, though his face wasn’t feeling very good.</p><p>“Your friend bit you, да?” </p><p>Henry nodded. That’s what happened alright.</p><p>“He left the base a couple hours ago. You might wanna go look for him.”</p><p>Henry ran outside. He had to find Galeforce. He made his way to the tent where Galeforce was. He was working on some paperwork. Henry stamped inside.</p><p>Galeforce explained that Charles couldn’t come back. Henry didn’t care. He’d find Charles, whether to slay the beast or find the friend within. He ran into the bushes, hoping to find him.</p><p>Charles sat by the lake. So calming. He grabbed his canteen and filled it with water, and was about to head back till he realized he… he didn’t really have a place to head back to. He turned back to the lake.</p><p>(Suicide attempt.)</p><p>“Nobody would miss me, right?”</p><p>Charles started walking into the water. Eventually, he had to start swimming. The lake was deeper than he anticipated. Perfect…</p><p>He held his breath and dived under. He got to what he thought was a decent depth before breathing in. OW OW OW IM CHOKING THIS WAS A BAD IDEA BUT NOBODY WILL MISS ME. Henry…</p><p>He fought his way up to the surface and got onto shore. He crawled to a rock by a palm tree and coughed and heaved until he got the water out of his system. He turned to get up and saw Henry. Did he see that oh god I look absolutely disgusting to him don’t I.</p><p>“Charles-“ Charles suddenly stood up, glaring like he had right before the incident. He shouldn’t have come to get him; that was a bad idea.</p><p>“I thought I told you NOT to… look… for... me…” He slid against the rock as he trailed off, tears running down his face. He’d almost done it again. For someone who couldn’t fight, he sure wanted to do a lot of it.</p><p>Henry sat beside him. He tried to figure out how best to comfort him. He decided a friendly pat on the back would help. Charles looked up suddenly as Henry spoke.</p><p>“Not your fault...”</p><p>(It's not your fault.)</p><p>Charles flinched. Henry retracted his hand. He wanted to know why, but maybe questions aren’t the best thing right now. Henry stood up and gave Charles his hand.</p><p>“I’m going back. Do you want to come?” Charles hesitated before taking Henry’s hand. Eventually they arrived at the military base. Galeforce glared at Henry and was about to yell at him about bringing Charles back when…</p><p>“HE’S MY FRIEND, GALEFORCE.”</p><p>That shut Galeforce up. Henry walked Charles back to his tent and they sat on their cots, thinking. Eventually they were called for food. After eating, they went to bed. No dreams happened, or at the very least, they weren’t acted out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MISSIONS YAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aka CHARLES WHAT THE FUCK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was their first real mission on the field. Charles was so excited, he could hardly contain himself! Henry kept him calm, however. Emotions weren’t being kind to Charles at the moment.</p><p>“Henry, Charles. We’ve got some mysterious readings on our radar from the organization known as the Center of Chaos Containment, also known as the CCC. We need you two to investigate them. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>A simple nod.</p><p>“Excellent. Here are the coordinates.” He passed them a small slip of paper with some numbers written on it. Charles pocketed it and took Henry by the shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p>Henry passed Charles a knife. The plan was set. Charles dashed at the guards, who raised their weapons. Then he suddenly crouched low to the ground, approaching them slowly.</p><p>“What is he doing?” said the first guard.</p><p>“I don’t know. Bet he thinks he’s playing HideaDay,” replied the other.</p><p>Charles suddenly stood up and dropped the knife. The guards hesitated one second too long. In a flash, Charles was on top of the first guard and ripping and tearing him to shreds, while the second one went into hysterics.</p><p>Eventually, Charles had torn through the two of them. While, to Henry, the sight was particularly disgusting, it also looked like something from a horror movie. It was fine till Henry noticed one miniscule detail.</p><p>At one point, Charles had swallowed.</p><p>“Coming back! Henry, you can… go in.. now…” Henry was holding himself up with the edge of the barrack he had been hiding behind. Charles tapped him gently.</p><p>“What the frick… you ATE. A chunk. Of human.”</p><p>“OH MY GOD I DIDN’T MEAN FOR YOU TO SEE THAT YOU MUST THINK I’M INSANE IT’S BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED UP THERE I MUST SEEM SO MES-“ Henry, despite how uncomfortable he was, found the courage to boop Charles.</p><p>“...Uh, what? Um, I don’t know what that means.”</p><p>“Baaaaaa!”</p><p>Charles blinked. Did he just… make a sheep noise. Of course, from back when he broke into the Toppat airship! Good times… good times…</p><p>“You goofball!” Despite what had just happened, he was back to good spirits quickly;, which was good, considering reinforcements had shown up now.</p><p>Charles covered his face as Henry ran inside the CCC to figure out what was causing the readings. When Victoria asked Charles what was wrong, he kept it vague.</p><p>“I made some really bad decisions.”</p><p>Soon, Henry came back with files on what the readings were. It turns out it was Henry giving out the crazy readings, at 11.6. Once they got back to the base, Charles went to clean his face, and Henry gave Galeforce the files.</p><p>“Is this a practical joke? It has your name on it!”</p><p>Henry nodded and opened the file. On the first page were Galeforce’s readings he’d requested. The general looked at the rest of the files, amazed. He placed them in a filing cabinet labeled “DO NOT RELEASE TO PUBLIC”.</p><p>Charles had to get ready for his next mission. Rupert, Calvin, and Konrad were to accompany him on this mission. Henry had Charles on the flank, and the rest on the offensive.</p><p>“Alright guys. I’ve been allowed to fly a helicopter again. Just pay attention to the list on the cockpit doorway. Don’t mention anything there and we should be good! Understood?”</p><p>Everyone understood. They smoothly made their way to Dogobogo Jungle and landed safely at a temporary shelter set up by the Toppats. Charles called everyone out and guarded their backs till the “ripcords were pulled”.</p><p>Eventually, the team was surrounded, with Charles in the middle. Henry told everyone to signal. The four of them made a fist in the air and “tugged the ripcord”. Charles saw the signal and lunged…</p><p>Right in front of Jacked Hughman. His sworn enemy. He pushed you aside, he marked you as his prey, and he literally hunted you down. Kill him. KILL HIM LIKE HE KILLED YOUR MORALS.</p><p>“You… You…”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“YOU BASTARD!!!!” And with that Charles sunk his teeth into Jacked’s arm and pulled till he heard it pop. He pushed Jacked down onto the ground and dug into his chest. His fingers were bloodied and red, as was a ring around his mouth.</p><p>“How does it feel to BREAK!? To know you’ll never see your friends again?”</p><p>“Please sto-“</p><p>“Why? Because it hurts? Because it hurts in more ways than one? Why then, tell me. I just want to talk.”</p><p>“CHARLES!!!”</p><p>Henry’s voice snapped him out of his revenge trance. He looked at Henry and raised a single finger, as if to say “one more thing”. He grabbed Jacked’s neck and glared at him.</p><p>“You deserved this.”</p><p>He released the Toppat’s neck and walked back to Henry. He asked if he could do one more little thing. Henry sighed and agreed. Charles ran back to Jacked, with a face smugger than Jacked’s ever looked.</p><p>“You wanna know what it’s like to be hunted?”</p><p>“No, please don’t.”</p><p>“Too bad.” He bit Jacked’s cheek and pulled a chunk off. Henry turned away, knowing exactly what Charles was doing. After a while, Charles came back. Calvin and Konrad hadn’t seen, thank goodness. Rupert had seen, however.</p><p>“Charles, what was that about?!”</p><p>“You don’t know what happened at the orbital station. Henry, you wanna tell him?”</p><p>Henry nodded and started explaining. Midway, however, Rupert was rubbing his shoulder. Henry interrupted himself and asked what was wrong. Rupert brushed it off at first, but it was evident something was wrong.</p><p>“Got a bullet stuck in my shoulder. It’s fine, really.”</p><p>“I can help.” Charles got up and went over to Rupert. After inspecting the wound, he asked Victoria for a bit of gauze. She politely gave him some. He turned back to Rupert.</p><p>“I need you to promise me not to scream or flinch.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to pull the bullet out.”</p><p>Rupert bit his lip. Charles grabbed the bullet in between his teeth and pulled. Rupert and Henry winced at that sight. Charles glanced at the wound, which was bleeding more. The bullet had struck a major artery.</p><p>“Yep, it’s bleeding a lot.” Charles pressed the gauze onto the wound. Ugh, why does blood have to be so warm? That’s just disgusting. </p><p>Eventually, he had to get another piece from Victoria. Holding the used piece in one hand and pressing the new piece with the other, he realized he couldn’t reach the trash can.</p><p>“I wonder if I could…” Charles licked the gauze, much to the surprise of everyone else aboard. Henry glared at him and asked why he licked it.</p><p>“Just a stupid idea,” he replied, still licking it anyway. Henry facepalmed and laid back in the helicopter seat. Charles wasn’t allowed to fly them back because of “potential aggressive tendencies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little squeaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the angst, TAKE THIS!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at base, Charles and Henry were relaxed in their cots. Charles had gotten his face and hands cleaned up. Henry asked the general for a garbage can, in case anything particularly nauseating happened. </p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“You don’t seem to be taking what happened at the orbital station well. Is there anything you want to ask? At all?”</p><p>“...How many… did you kill?”</p><p>“While it’s a touchy subject, I’ll tell you. Or I would’ve if I’d kept count. I practically starved myself in between each… kill, because I had to run from Jacked. I’m so glad he’s dead now.”</p><p>Charles had a strange giddy look in his eyes that betrayed his otherwise sullen countenance. Henry walked over to Charles, who flinched at the sound of the footsteps, but otherwise didn’t move.</p><p>“Also… what happened at the rock?”</p><p>That wiped the look off his face. Now he looked genuinely terrified. He sat down on his cot and looked down. Wait… was he crying? Henry sat down beside him. Charles gave a sarcastic chuckle.</p><p>“I never even knew where my brother went. My mom said he was a monotone child. Saw the world in black and white, and didn’t care. Very analytical.”</p><p>“He was a Toppat. That’s where he went. We reunited finally at the orbital station. We did things we never got to do as kids. We played tag. He’s fast.”</p><p>“Then the day came. He told me Jacked had stolen the remaining food rations and handed me a knife. It had barely been four days with him and I had to kill him if I wanted to survive.”</p><p>“Do you remember where you touched me? On my collarbone? That’s where he touched me in his last moments. In his dying minutes. That’s why I flinched.”</p><p>Henry looked down at the floor. He hadn’t meant to make Charles remember something that horrible, but he had. Henry glanced at Charles, seeing the wounds that graced his body.</p><p>Not wanting to scare him into remembering something else, he weaved his arms in between the wounds and hugged him. And to Charles, that was the best thing ever. He hugged Henry back.</p><p>“Thanks. I… I feel better now.” It was the truth, he actually felt way better than he ever had. Something about being touched was just… appealing. It made him feel loved, made him feel wanted.</p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p>“Oh jeez.”</p><p>“What happened in the helicopter?”</p><p>“Um, great question. I have no idea what caused it. I would say what happened up at the station but I never wanted to do it. The only other time I wanted to was with Jacked.” Oop, there was the look again. Something about what happened to Jacked kicked off his brain.</p><p>“What’s it about Jacked?”</p><p>Charles flinched. Oh no.</p><p>“He made the government think I was dead, burned my cheek with a lighter to mark me as his prey, hunted me down, and teased me with food rations. You would’ve hated him too.”</p><p>Okay, now Henry was glad Jacked was dead, but that didn’t explain why Charles looked like a psychopath whenever he mentioned him. Henry rubbed Charles’ forehead gently and he lit up. </p><p>Charles immediately smiled, though it wasn’t noticeable at first, and involuntarily made a little squeak. He covered his mouth but it was too late. On the bright side, Charles had never seen Henry laugh so hard in his life.</p><p>“Sorry! I did that a lot with Jacked and I guess my brain is just hot-wired to make that sound when I get excited, whether with fear or happiness.”</p><p>“You sound like a mouse!”</p><p>“Jacked called me a bunny. Before you showed up, he’d changed to calling me a fox. I think I still have that food ration I stole.” He dug in his backpack. Soon, he pulled out a yellow pouch labeled “FOOD RATION DB”.</p><p>“I think it’s a dessert or something.” He tried to rip it like a candy bar, but gave up and chewed it open instead. He looked in and smiled.</p><p>“Astronaut ice cream! Want one?” Charles pulled out two circular ice cream sandwiches. Henry took one and ate it alongside Charles. At that moment, it was just Henry, Charles, and their ice cream sandwiches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHARLES SUFFERS FROM A SHOCK COLLAR AND METAL DETECTING BRACELET (but also fluff?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(SHOCK COLLAR WARNING. It’s only for this section so skip down to about the bottom of the 17th page. Also some context if you don’t want to read this: the toppat leaders (RHM and Reginald) escaped from prison)</p><p>(Also before anyone says “rhm is not cyborg in vh” REALITY CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT IT TO BE)</p><p>Their third mission was today, three days after the last one. Charles had to be given a remote shock collar, just in case he got out of hand. Calvin, Konrad, Rupert, and Henry were ready, but Charles seemed to have gone missing.</p><p>Henry held the remote in his hands, unsure how it worked and how far its range was. He wasn’t going to use it now, obviously, but he wondered all the same. Charles stumbled out of a bathroom. There was blood around his mouth.</p><p>“Did you kill someone in there?”</p><p>“Nooo… Just bit my lip too hard.”</p><p>Henry shuddered, but besides that, nothing was wrong with Charles. They deemed it safe to go out and rushed to the helicopter. Once they got inside, the heli took off and they were on their way.</p><p>They got onto the field and Charles shivered. The Toppat leaders Right Hand Man and Reginald had escaped from prison and were trying to set up a new base. Charles went to lunge.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>*BZZT*</p><p>“What was that for!?”</p><p>“I don’t want you getting too badly hurt yet! Right Hand Man is a threat and could kill you!”</p><p>Charles ran back to Henry. It wasn’t fair! He wanted to fight. He wanted to scratch. He wanted to kill the Toppats. Wait no I don’t! I only wanted Jacked dead!</p><p>Right had seen the two bickering and saw this as an opportunity. He swooped in and grabbed the man with headphones. He was a fighter alright. Kicking, punching, scratching, and biting. Wait, biting?</p><p>“Oi! What’re ya doin’?” He held the soldier, hands under his arms. The soldier paused his retaliation, gazing specifically at his cybernetic eye. Right tilted his head, which the soldier also did.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty neat huh? Took ‘em ages to figure it out. Took a while fer me ta’ get used ta’ it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Sorta gives my vision an overlay. It’s got all these readings an’ stuff on it. Also my vision’s color shifted now, so that’s sorta annoyin’.”</p><p>“It sounds super cool to me. You might wanna put me down though.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“I’ve got a remote shock collar on, and if Henry sees us up here, he’s definitely gonna shock me. It might get into your servos, and seeing as we’re pretty high up, we will both fall and die.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good idea. I guess I shou-“</p><p>Beep.</p><p>“NO NO NO NO NO!!!!”</p><p>*BZZZZZZT*</p><p>It was far stronger this time, and Charles tried to get himself as far away as possible from any cybernetic parts as possible. A single arc jumped to the arm that was holding him, causing Right to let go involuntarily. Charles was grabbing onto Right’s organic arm, and only that.</p><p>“I should have warned you sooner! I’m sorry!”</p><p>“It’s ‘aight, mate. Ya’ fine!”</p><p>“No, I’m really not. I have bad tendencies when it comes to fighting enemies in missions!”</p><p>“I’ll bring ye’ down now, don’t struggle.</p><p>Right blasted down to the ground and landed softly near Reginald. Reg looked up at the pilot. Charles sat down on the ground, which was a bad idea, considering it was concrete. Right laughed.</p><p>“He looks like a lil’ kid who knows he’s don’ some’in’ wrong, don’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, he does. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t a threat. He must have a shock collar on for a reason. Why else would h-“</p><p>Charles stood up. He suddenly grabbed the shock collar and pulled so hard the buckle snapped apart. He glared at Reginald. He was about to attack him when Right stood between them.</p><p>“Ey ey! I save ya’ life and now ya’ tryin’ ta’ kill my partner in crime? The ‘ell is ya’ problem?”</p><p>“I’ve killed people.”</p><p>“Yeah, with a gun maybe!”</p><p>“No… as of late…” Charles trailed off.</p><p>“As of late what?”</p><p>“Um… I could show you.” Charles suddenly smirked.</p><p>“What’d ye’ mean show us?”</p><p>Charles made a joking growl. Reginald tried to hold his Righty back, but it was too late. Right had chosen this. He would fight Charles, whether it killed him or not.</p><p>Charles leaped at Right’s normal arm, while Right tried to fire a blast at him. It missed and hit another Toppat. Charles scratched at his arm and bit a piece of it off. </p><p>“GET ‘IM OFF GET ‘IM OFF!!! HE BITES OW!”</p><p>Charles was eventually shaken off, but not before severe damage was dealt to Right. Reginald and him ran off, and Henry ran over to Charles.</p><p>“Are you okay!?”</p><p>“Yeah, except I still don't like the taste of humans.”</p><p>“Then why do you bite them?”</p><p>“That’s how you hunt!”</p><p>“Maybe for you!”</p><p>“I just want to get back to base right now. I’m so tired… I don’t think that massive shock you gave me helped…”</p><p>“I’ll get you back. Come on, get up.”</p><p>“Legs hurt. Think you can carry me?”</p><p>He’d meant that whole last sentence jokingly, but was surprised when Henry actually picked him up and started carrying him to the helicopter. Still, he definitely didn’t mind. He liked being close to Henry.</p><p>“What happened in the sky? I just slammed the shock button without seeing what it was on, sorry.”</p><p>“We were… just talking. His cybernetic eye is so cool.”</p><p>“Ok, that I agree with.”</p><p>“I’m just gonna… sleep… if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Go right ahead, bud.” Henry sat down in the row of seats closest to the door. Charles curled up right on his lap and fell asleep. Henry gently rubbed his forehead to see him smile in his sleep.</p><p>“Hey. Wake up sleepyheads!” Rupert snapped his fingers in front of the two, startling them awake and causing Charles to flinch. Henry blinked. He fell asleep… with Charles… on his lap.</p><p>“We’re back at base. Get to your cots. Charles… have you… ‘eaten’?” Charles knew what Rupert meant and shook his head. Well, he had, but he wasn’t going to skip out on any food that wasn’t human.</p><p>“C’mon Henry! Let’s go!” Charles jumped up and grabbed Henry by the hand. They ran out to the mess hall. After eating, they went back to their tent and laid on their cots. For Charles, however, there was one issue.</p><p>“Henry.”</p><p>“Mmmm?”</p><p>“I’m cold.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I don’t wanna be cold.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>“I’m asking permission.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“To be warm.”</p><p>“Yes. There, happy?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Henry heard movement from Charles’ cot. At first, he was confused, until he felt the covers get lifted up and Charles tucking in beside him. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting warm! I asked your permission, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t know what you meant!”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave...”</p><p>“Y’know what? Don’t. I really don’t mind.”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“It’s fine. You’re still the lovable goofball I know and love, even if you’ve done a few bad things.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m glad you won’t judge me about it.”</p><p>Charles snuggled himself into the bed, and slightly into Henry’s side. Henry was trying to figure out what to do that wouldn’t make Charles scared or remember something, but comforted him. It proved difficult, provided most of his body was scared and scuffed.</p><p>Henry knew only two spots that Charles was comfortable about getting touched, so that’s where he started. Charles knew he should’ve expected it, but it was always enjoyable when Henry rubbed his forehead. He involuntarily scooted closer to Henry.</p><p>“Are you cozy in there?”</p><p>“Mmhm.” The reply was muffled, but obvious. Charles wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Well, he had to in the morning, but for now, they would just snuggle up together. Henry wrapped his arms around Charles, carefully weaving between the scars on his body.</p><p>Charles sorta flopped into the hug, comfortable and warm. He’d gotten what he wanted, and he wasn’t about to let it go. He settled himself right there and fell asleep. Henry rested his head on Charles’ shoulder and did the same.</p><p>“Ha! Give me that ten bucks!”</p><p>Henry woke up and felt something heavy on him. He tried to move it, but “it” moved itself. A pair of headphones peeking out of the covers confirmed his suspicions. He pulled off the covers and tried to rouse the sleeping Charles.</p><p>“Ehhh? Henry? What are you… What am I doing in your bed!?”</p><p>“You forgot?”</p><p>“... so that wasn’t a dream. In all honesty, I wasn’t cold.”</p><p>“So you lied to me for cuddles?”</p><p>“Maaaaybe?”</p><p>“Pffft. I can’t stay mad at you. C’mere you.” Henry pulled Charles up onto his lap and gently slid a hand over his forehead, evicting a small squeak from the pilot. Rupert, who was outside the tent with Calvin and Konrad, decided now would be a good time to intrude in jest.</p><p>“Hello, comrADES! What are you two doing!?”</p><p>“Hanging out before our mission. Why can’t we?”</p><p>“Mostly because the twins here each bet me five bucks you two wouldn’t end up asleep together. Well they were wrong.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I’m going to tell Galeforce.”</p><p>“YOU WOULDN’T-“ Henry cut Charles off.</p><p>“We don’t want military casualties, Charles. Stay calm.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“What would it matter anyway? It’s not like he’s gonna yell at you about it, right?” Rupert resumed.</p><p>“Hush it. What’s today’s mission anyway?”</p><p>“More Toppat stuff. Don’t get chummy with them this time.”</p><p>They’d noticed him talking with the Right Hand Man? Oh jeez. He couldn’t worm his way out of this one. Well, he could, but there were some hoops he would have to jump through. And something far worse he’d need to deal with.</p><p>“I was trying to distract him so you guys could deal with Reginald.”</p><p>“Sure sure. Come on, we’ve wasted enough time talking as is.”</p><p>“‘Aight, Reg. What now?”</p><p>“Well, seeing as we have nearly an hour before our enemies get here, and our preparations are already complete, let’s talk about what happened with the… ‘dog kid’.”</p><p>“Ye’ mean that soldia’ with the headphones?”</p><p>“Yes. That one. What happened after you grabbed him?”</p><p>“Well, he bit me an’ scratched me an’ just generally tried ta’ beat me up. I held ‘im up and he looked at me like I was the most int’resting thing in the world. He thought my eye was cool. So I started expla-“</p><p>“You TALKED to him!?”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t in a friendly way! It was more of an explanation rather than a conversation. Well, he told me I should bring ‘im down. Apparently he had that shock collar, y’know? He was just lookin’ out for me, seeing as I’m metal an’ all.”</p><p>“He nearly fell! What happened there!?”</p><p>“He started yellin’ no an’ I was ‘bout ta’ ask why, when the shock collar activated. An’ it wasn’t like a small shock that ye’ might give a dog. It was massive. He pushed ‘imself away from me, but a little bit got in my arm an’ it just let go.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“He was hangin’ on my otha’ arm and that hurt a lot. So I flew ‘im down, and, well, y’know the rest.” Right breathed finally. Reginald folded his arms angrily. Right should’ve kept him up there. Although the shock collar would’ve proved difficult.</p><p>The sound of a helicopter startled them both. The military had arrived earlier than expected, but that didn’t matter, considering they’d prepared earlier as well. Reginald ordered Right to attack.</p><p>Charles no longer had a shock collar, which Galeforce deemed no longer necessary. Instead, he had a bracelet which would beep loudly if he got too close to the Right Hand Man. Or rather, steel. He stayed far-away from the troops with guns, but attacked any Toppat without them. </p><p>Eventually, Reginald noticed the difference in performance in the headphoned soldier. The Toppat Clan was practically nothing compared to him. He ordered Right to attack him in particular.</p><p>Right blasted off to him, but stopped when he saw him fall over, clawing at his wrist. He landed and backed up slightly. He seemed to calm down. As he got closer again, he could hear it.</p><p>BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP</p><p>“Oi! Sounds like a hospital flatline!”</p><p>“I CAN’T HEAR YOU! BACK UP!”</p><p>Right did so. The soldier got up, saw Right, and jumped back. The cyborg only had one thought, but his programming was fighting it. HELP HIM HELP HIM HELP HIM</p><p>“Hold ya’ arm up! I got an idea!”</p><p>“WAIT WHAT!?” Right suddenly blasted towards the soldier, who was struggling to stand now. He grabbed the wrist band and found out what the problem was. Although, it was starting to be a problem for him. </p><p>Seeing as he was holding it, the noise was no longer audible, but high frequencies can mess with electronics, so Right had to deal with it fast. He flew up and chucked it hard at the ground. When it hit, it made a dying beep before going silent.</p><p>“There. That thing’s gone. Now, ta’ what I was s’posed ta’ do.”</p><p>“Before you do…”</p><p>“Hmph?”</p><p>“Thanks. That was so brave of you.”</p><p>“Well, just because I saved ye-“</p><p>“Twice.”</p><p>“Ya’ not makin’ this any easia’, y’know! As I was sayin’, just because I saved ya’ life twice, doesn’t mean I’m ya’ friend!”</p><p>“My friend would beg to differ.”</p><p>“What’d ya’ m-mean? W-what th-the!? G-g-get outta-ta-ta there!” Henry had snuck up behind him and started messing with his wires. Right’s eye flicked between red, green, purple, before landing on blue. He blinked.</p><p>“What… what just happened?”</p><p>“You were rewired by the Toppats. Come on, Right, let’s go!” The three of them ran off. Reginald, meanwhile, was absolutely pissed off. They tricked his Righty into joining them by distracting him. He wasn’t going to let them get away with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHARLES. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHAT THE FUCK DUDE???????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Charlie, you rewired the Right Hand Man and brought him to base?”</p><p>“I didn’t, Henry did! But yes, he’s in our tent. As far as we can tell, he still remembers us and his life as a Toppat, but we told him he’d been rewired.”</p><p>“That’s one down, although he could flip back at any mention of the leader. Keep talk of Reginald low, and never mention his name. Got it? Now go check on him.”</p><p>“Got it!” The two of them ran to their tent, which was slightly lit up in the dark by Right’s eye light, making it look like a massive dying glowstick. Henry and Charles walked into the tent and saw the cyborg sitting on his new cot.</p><p>“Eh. Always thought milit’ry beds be more comfortable. They’re just stretchers with sheets.”</p><p>“Y’know, I’ve never thought about it like that.”</p><p>“Course ye’ wouldn't. You’ve been here most ya’ life.”</p><p>“You say it like it's a bad thing.”</p><p>“I don't mean it like that.”</p><p>Charles turned to Henry, who shrugged. He seemed passive enough, so why was there so much tension? Although it may have been what the general had said, maybe him flipping back at any second was just too much of a worry.</p><p>The three of them arranged the cots in a way that suited them better, and they went to sleep. Right felt like he didn't belong, but the pilot was familiar to him, so he didn't feel too badly bothered.</p><p>Right, Charles, and Henry were out on their first mission together, which was once again at the CCC. This time, they’d captured one of their best men, Nate Box, who was an excellent decoder.</p><p>Right and Charles were put on the offensive and actually worked pretty well as a team, with Right being a cyborg and all, and Charles wasn't being held back anymore. Galeforce decided having a few soldiers harmed was better than having Charles out of the field for any reason. </p><p>Despite how short the mission ended up being, the wounded and dead CCC workers were seemingly innumerable. Henry ran out with Nate and hitched a ride on Right alongside Charles, who never stopped looking down. Henry tried to talk to him but he wasn’t listening.</p><p>Charles woke up in the middle of the night. He got out of his cot, which creaked a little. Despite how quiet the noise was, it was enough for Right to wake up as well. Charles noticed this and dashed out of the tent.</p><p>“Oi! Where ya’ goin’?”</p><p>Charles didn’t answer, he just kept running. Right blasted off to try and find him. Eventually he spotted him, running to where yesterday’s mission took place. He stopped once he reached it, searching for something.</p><p>Right started to land, though he felt dizzy. Charles walked towards a body and ducked down. He grabbed the body and carried it-wait a second he’s draggin’ that. He’s got it in his mouth. Oh god, what’s he doin’?</p><p>He dragged the body into a shoddy looking structure. Right kept watching, paralyzed by horror. Charles walked out again, groveling on all fours. He sunk his teeth into the neck of another body and pulled it into the shed. This repeated until there were no more bodies.</p><p>Charles didn’t leave the shed for a while. When he didn’t come out in about half an hour, as Right’s glitching display told him, he landed and went to check on him. The door to the shed was shut. Right reached out to open it when he heard a sickening noise.</p><p>*CRUNCH*</p><p>“W-wh-what’r-re ya’ d-doin’ in there, C-Ch-Charli-“</p><p>“HISSSSSS!”</p><p>Well, that was unexpected. He pushed the door open. The full moon setting shined light into the hut, revealing skeletons picked clean, several half-eaten corpses – one in the process of – and a very bloody Charles, face digging into an open chest cavity. He hissed at the sudden blinding light. Right jumped.</p><p>“GAH!”</p><p>“Go away.” Charles didn’t sound like himself, but rather as if a demon had possessed him.. Right felt himself struggle to stand for a moment, display glitching. It faded to red slowly. Charles didn’t ignore this and jumped to the offensive.</p><p>“I’ll shoot ye’! I ain’t on ya’ side anymore!”</p><p>“Try me, bastard. I’ll make you unrecognizable to your beloved Reginald.” Wow, Charles was a murderer at night, more so than at day. Right backed up. He wasn’t going to fight him unless he wanted to kiss his life goodbye.</p><p>“That’s a good idea, Right. Leave to your little clan and DON’T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW HERE.” Charles’ voice was scratchy, but the thought came across clearly to Right. He blasted away back to the Toppat Clan.</p><p>“Alone again…”</p><p>“Uhhhhh… my head. Wait, SHIT! The base!” Charles startled awake and ran out of the shack. He’d fallen asleep in the damn thing! He made his way back to the base in record time. Wait, Right! What would they say!? Shit shit shit shit! WAIT THAT’S HENRY</p><p>“Charles, where’ve you been?”</p><p>“The CCC base.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to relax there.”</p><p>“With the Toppat clean up crew!? You better not be… What’s that around your mouth?”</p><p>He didn’t wash.</p><p>“Jam?”</p><p>“Charles…”</p><p>“Raspberry splatter?”</p><p>“Charles.”</p><p>“Watermelon?”</p><p>“CHARLES!”</p><p>Charles squeaked. Henry glared at him, swiped a bit of the stuff off Charles’ unburnt cheek, and stuck it in his mouth, despite Charles’ demands not to. He definitely understood why, but to spite Charles, and partially because he hadn’t had anything to drink, he swallowed it.</p><p>“Henry, you did not just…”</p><p>“Well, I did. How do you even deal with it?”</p><p>“Taste buds are kinda numb to it now.” Charles seemed a bit more comfortable now, seeing as he licked at the ring a little bit. After seeing that Henry didn’t try and stop him, he actually started licking at it actively. </p><p>“Okay, for real, why were you at the CCC?”</p><p>“Promise not to tell. Also I’ll say it if we go to the lake.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>“So you wanna know.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here right?”</p><p>“There is no Toppat clean up crew.”</p><p>“Then where do the bodies go?”</p><p>Charles tried to figure out the best way to tell Henry the truth. If he said it outright, he’d probably never be his friend again, so he needed a clever workaround to it. Bring up something caused by it.</p><p>“Well, let’s just say I haven’t been going to the mess hall lately, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“YOU!?”</p><p>Henry looked like he was about to vomit. Charles didn’t judge him. But he had to explain fast.</p><p>“In the middle of the night, starting when I first joined the military, I’d wake up for no reason. I used to go back to sleep. But since we started missions after I got back… I clean up the bodies, but I can’t clean up the blood. All I have is the light of the moon to see.” He paused to breathe, and continued.</p><p>“The only reason why I do it is because at night, I feel like a different person. Like a murderer. Like I can kill without repercussions. But they’re already dead, so I eat them instead. You’ve noticed the shack, right?” Charles looked up at Henry, awaiting an answer.</p><p>“I thought it was a hobo’s place.”</p><p>“That’s what it’s supposed to look like. It’s filled with skeletons and covered with blood. Please don’t tell the general! He’d file me under insane and fire me!” Charles actually started crying at this last bit. Henry rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“It’s alright. I won’t. It’s okay. You’re fine. Please don’t cry.”</p><p>“B-sniff-but what if sniff someone finds out?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t let them tell the general.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’d send you after their sorry ass.”</p><p>“You don’t need to get over dramatic about it.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. By the way, where’s Right?”</p><p>“He flipped. I chased him off. Well, more like threatened him off. He’s back at the Toppat Clan now… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You threatened the Right Hand Man and SURVIVED.”</p><p>“Well, for some reason my throat was all scratchy, so I probably sounded scarier. But I was terrified underneath that facade. My bloody appearance probably didn’t help him either.”</p><p>At the mention of blood, Charles seemed to remember he was still covered in it. He looked down at his hands. Red stains graced them, and he looked up at Henry, trying to ignore the violence behind them.</p><p>“Can you help me get cleaned up? It might make me feel less self conscious…”</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t try anything stupid in the lake again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHARLES THAT KILLS PEOPLE (ALSO POCKY GAME?????)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ALSO SURGERY<br/>AND NEEDLES<br/>FUCK<br/>CHARLES STOP BITING PEOPLE<br/>ALSO OWO POCKY GAME?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry walked a wet Charles back to the base. They went into their tent and Henry sat Charles down on his cot. He told him he was going to see the general, and ran off to the former’s tent. Charles was left all by himself.</p><p>Galeforce looked up at the panting Henry.</p><p>“Why in such a rush, Henry?”</p><p>“We need a break from missions. All the blood and attacking… it’s getting to Charles’ head. I’m thinking three days is alright. You?”</p><p>“Well, I have been pretty hard on Charlie with two of the past missions. Y’know, with the shock collar and bracelet. I’m agreeing to this. For your squadron?”</p><p>“No. Me and Charles.”</p><p>“Well. I suppose there’s no changing your mind. I’ll get the paperwork dealt with. You head back to your tent.”</p><p>“Got it!” Henry dashed away to the tent. When he got inside, Charles was chewing on his cot’s blanket. Upon seeing Henry, he bolted upright, fearfully glancing at the blanket, but loosened up when Henry laughed.</p><p>“Ok, I got us a three day vacation. You wanna play a board game?”</p><p>“Sure! Whatcha got?” Charles watched as Henry dug through his backpack, pulling out a bag of Lays, a bag of Doritos, a plastic container of Lofthouse cookies, a box of Pocky, and, finally, The Game of Life.</p><p>“I call dibs on the green car!”</p><p>“Because it’s the color of a helicopter?”</p><p>“Maaaaaaybe?”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll use yellow.”</p><p>The game continued as normal. That was until Charles landed on the marriage space and he put a second boy in his car. Henry was confused and questioned him about it. </p><p>“Well, it only says to put another person in your car. It doesn’t specify what gender they have to be!”</p><p>“Well, um… can I change mine?”</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>After Henry swapped his out, they kept glancing between the cars and each other, wondering why the other did it. Of course, they felt like they knew the answer, seeing as they had slept with each other once.</p><p>After the game was over, Henry reached for his bag of Lays, only to find it was empty. He glanced over and saw almost all the snacks gone. Charles, meanwhile, had crumbs all over his face.</p><p>“What happened to all the snacks?”</p><p>“About that… I ate them all.”</p><p>“Not all of it.” Henry grabbed the box of Pocky, seeing it had one piece left. This sparked an idea for Charles. It might not be the greatest plan, but it would at least be a pretty good one!</p><p>“Guess we have to share!” Henry pulled out the one piece left in the box. He went to snap the piece in half, but Charles stopped him.</p><p>“No, not like that! Here, I’ll show you.” He took the piece and put it in his mouth. Henry tilted his head, not getting the gist until Charles told him to bite the other side, which he did.</p><p>Eventually, Charles had purposely pulled him into a quick kiss. Henry was startled by this and flustered. Charles smugly grinned at Henry, victorious, until he realized what he had just done. He went bonkers.</p><p>“AAAAAA WHY DID I DO THAT! THAT WAS SO STUPID YOU JUST KISSED YOUR BEST FRIEND CHARLES WHYYYYYYYYYY!? I THINK I SWALLOWED HIS SPIT OH JEEZ OH FLIPPERS.” Seeing Charles yell was… something different. Helicopter pilots are usually calm all the time, only getting scared if someone they loved was in danger. That… that meant a lot to Henry, actually.</p><p>“Calm down.”</p><p>“HOW CAN I!? I JUST KISSED YOU AND LIKED IT.”</p><p>“I’m calm. If I’m calm, you should be calm.”</p><p>“YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT ME!!!!”</p><p>“Well I’m not.”</p><p>“Okay, okay… why are you so calm? Your best friend just kissed you!”</p><p>“Best friends don’t sleep with each other unless it's a sleepover, and even then not in the same bed.”</p><p>“But it doesn't seem right. I kill people.”</p><p>Henry had to stop himself from bringing up the timelines. The countless people he’d killed. But knowing Charles was one of them stopped him.</p><p>“It doesn't matter.”</p><p>“Yes it does! Who wants to be in love with a murderer!?”</p><p>“I said it DOESN’T MATTER!”</p><p>Charles started upright, glaring. Henry stood up as well. He wasn't going to let Charles hurt him again. The former approached Henry, but didn't attack him. Wait… is he… licking me?</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>No answer. Henry tried to push him away, only for Charles to suddenly hiss at him, prompting him to lower his hand. He resumed licking Henry. Eventually, he grabbed Henry's military hat and nibbled on it.</p><p>“No, seriously, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Trying to be… friendlier.”</p><p>He continued nibbling on Henry's hat. Henry slowly coaxed him over to his cot. Charles grabbed his arm when he turned to walk away. Henry walked him over to his cot instead and sat down beside him.</p><p>“Charles, why are you doing this?”</p><p>“I don't want to hurt you, that's why.”</p><p>“I’d rather be hurt than never know the real you again.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It obviously hurt, seeing as you haven't taken your bandages off.”</p><p>“It really doesn't. I'm just so used to them that I forgot they existed.”</p><p>“Oh, well alright then. Prepare to put up a good fight.” Charles stood up again. Henry braced himself for the impact.</p><p>And good thing he did, because it hurt. Charles slammed himself into his arm and bit down into it. Henry had never noticed the speed Charles had. No wonder he was so good on ground missions now.</p><p>Pain flashed through his arm intermittently. He looked over at Charles, who was licking the wound he’d made. Henry made an effort to touch him gently. Charles froze in place, panting slowly.</p><p>“Charles.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is gonna sound weird.”</p><p>“Just say it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You were right. That was weird.”</p><p>Henry snickered. He pat Charles on his head, hearing his small squeaks on occasion. It was the little things that Charles did that made Henry smile.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Henry stopped stroking his head, only for Charles to grab his hand and place it on his head again. Soon, Charles wiggled his way into the covers and poked his head out, implying that Henry should go back to petting him, which he did.</p><p>Eventually, they were snuggled up under the covers, but not sleeping. Instead, they simply enjoyed each other's company and talked. The topic didn't matter, they just wanted to talk and listen to the other's voice. However, they did end up falling asleep, but that was just fine.</p><p>“HENRY STICKMIN! CHARLES CALVIN! Do I need to get you two restraining orders!?”</p><p>The sudden statement was a rude awakening for the two of them, who’d forgotten about what preceded the snuggle fest. Blood soaked Henry's shirt sleeve, and he didn't feel very good. Charles took matters into his own hands.</p><p>“I’ll wheel you to Dr. V’s office on the cot! Right said they were just stretchers with sheets, right?”</p><p>Before Henry or Galeforce could say anything, Charles was already running to the nurses to get him fixed up, pushing the cot along. Every now and then, he’d stop and check up on Henry to see if he was okay and conscious.</p><p>Soon, they arrived at the cybernetic expert’s office-boat. Charles burst in through the door, despite Henry and the general’s efforts to stop him. After explaining the situation, Charles sat down on a nearby chair.</p><p>“I may need to replace his arm.”</p><p>“I did not do that much damage to him.”</p><p>“Come here and take a closer look.”</p><p>Charles looked over as Dr. V rolled up Henry's sleeve. The bite mark-shaped wound had made a decent dent in Henry's arm, but not enough to reveal bone. Charles made a fearful squeak, before making a resolution. He caused this, and he would solve it.</p><p>“You're not going to make him robotic.”</p><p>“Well, what can I do, zen?”</p><p>“A skin transplant.”</p><p>“And whose skin am I taking, might I azk?”</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>Galeforce stared at Charles, came up to him, and took him by the shoulder. Charles flinched from the sudden touch, but looked up at Galeforce. He felt he knew what he was about to say.</p><p>“Charlie, you’ll be out of the field. Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“Yes, General. I'm ready and willing to help my friends. You thought I died for Henry, remember?”</p><p>(TRYPANOPHOBIA WARNING)</p><p>Galeforce nodded and let go of Charles’ shoulder. Dr. V wheeled out a second cot and laid Charles on it. She grabbed an IV and a needle. Charles froze up at the sight of it.</p><p>“It's… it's just anesthetics, right?”</p><p>“Correct. Enough to knock you out for the surgery, anyway.”</p><p>“What if it's not enough?”</p><p>“Then don't scream, that's all I have to zay.”</p><p>Before Charles could interject, he felt a pain redistributor on his arm. You’d be surprised by how badly they work, because he could still feel the needle. Dr. V tapped him.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. PAIN but fluff.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>STICKVIN KICKS IN AGAIN AWWWW YEEEEEE</p><p>Anyways I had to do research and, Yes, you could potentially get drunk from eating human bodies!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh!? Is Henry alright!?”</p><p>Charles stood upright in the cot, wincing at the pain that shot through his arm. Gauze was wrapped around the extraction site, which itched at his open wound. Better than getting an infection.</p><p>“You're awake. I barely finished dressing your friend’s graft. You’ll both need a sling for a few days. Please stop picking at the gauze.”</p><p>“It itches… I don't mean it. It just bothers me.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Charles walked over to Henry's cot. He was still under. The pilot found it strange to look at the former kleptomaniac and see him so peaceful, but knowing he wasn't dead. He tried to wake him up.</p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>Still no answer. Charles sighed deeply. Henry was not dead. He turned to look at the doctor, who was washing her hands. He turned back to Henry and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Hen-Hen?”</p><p>It seemed to take a little bit for Henry to respond, but he shifted a little in the blanket. Charles gently took his hand and waited for anything else. Henry woke up and immediately looked at Charles and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It just seemed like the right thing to do, seeing as I caused this. Might as well try to make it better, y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Henry glanced at the dressing on his arm. He could feel the sutures in his arm. Charles tapped him to direct his attention away from his arm, but Henry seemed to remember something entirely separate.</p><p>“You didn't make it easy for V. You must have been somewhat conscious.”</p><p>“I can't even remember anything.”</p><p>“You bit her.”</p><p>“WHY CAN’T I STOP BITING THINGS!?”</p><p>“I don't know why, but there must be a reason. Once we get our slings and get back to our tent, would you mind trying to tell me the reason?”</p><p>“I think I'm ready.”</p><p>They arrived back at the tent exhausted from all the walking, sat down on their respective cots, and waited for something. They’d gotten a stern talking to from Dr. V about the slings, and they weren’t to touch them or take them off at all.</p><p>“Ok, so, um… after I, y’know, killed my brother, I honestly sorta liked it. But not because of the flavor! It was, erm, literally intoxicating.”</p><p>“...Elaborate.”</p><p>“Blood sugar contains glucose. You eat a human, you end up swallowing blood. Glucose ferments into Ethanol, which is a type of alcohol. Bam, you get drunk from human flesh.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“You got drunk from eating people.”</p><p>“Correction. I get drunk from eating people.”</p><p>“Okay, so continue your story.”</p><p>“So I hunted down Toppats for the buzz. That’s why I sorta act odd on missions after I attacked someone. Tearing them to shreds often involved… ingesting pieces.”</p><p>“I could guess that, but it still doesn’t explain why you still do it, even though you’re not on the station.”</p><p>“In truth, I’m still addicted. I might hate the taste, but I like the feeling. I love to rip and tear and hurt bad people. But getting drunk from it?” Charles suddenly developed a mischievous smirk on his face.</p><p>“It sealed the deal for me.”</p><p>Henry shuddered. Charles had that gleam in his eyes again. Charles killed for sport and to get drunk? Besides for the missions, of course, but it was intense and terrifying to know.</p><p>“For sport?”</p><p>Charles suddenly froze up.</p><p>“For survival.”</p><p>“So what happened to cause your brother’s death?”</p><p>“I killed him because the food rations were stolen and he told me to.”</p><p>Henry looked surprised. His brother sacrificed himself for Charles? Looks like generosity ran in the family. Silence created a tension in the room. Eventually, Charles cleared his throat. </p><p>“Seems like you don't mind too much, considering that you let me sleep with you twice and let me bite you as well. Almost feels like you're trying to make up for something.”</p><p>“A lot of things.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Henry forced himself once again to not bring up the timelines, or how many times he’d asked Charles to slow down the government's prototype UFO thingy. He sighed and said the things that happened exclusively in this timeline.</p><p>“I pressured you into biting me, nearly got you fired, scared you into remembering your brother, and yelled at you about how it didn't matter that you were a murderer. I’ve done more than enough to you.”</p><p>Charles walked up to Henry, sat down beside him, and took off his sling. Henry glared at him, knowing Dr. V would be pissed that they disobeyed her orders, but he didn't respond to it. Instead, he sort of climbed up his shoulder and… okay ow that's my hair.</p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>Charles didn't seem to notice, but continued to clean Henry's messy hair. Henry would have pushed him away, but it actually was enjoyable. He gently kissed the hand poised in front of him, which twitched feverish with excitement.</p><p>“Ya’ done yet?”</p><p>Charles squeaked a reply and released his shoulder, dropping down onto the cot with a satisfying ‘splob’. He looked at Henry, glanced at the bed, then looked up at Henry again. Henry got the idea and pulled up the covers.</p><p>“Snuggles?”</p><p>“Heh, yes Charles, snuggles.”</p><p>“Yay!” Charles snuggled up to Henry, nuzzling his head into his chest. Henry smiled and rubbed his forehead, snickering a little when Charles let out a squeak. The little squeaker snuggled closer to Henry, and… wait, is he… purring?</p><p>“You've never done that before.”</p><p>“Never felt comfortable enough to.” He resumed his purr and nuzzled deeper into Henry's chest. As they slowly fell asleep, the head rubs slowed and the purring quieted, until they both stopped entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So, government pardons, huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HENRY NO<br/>HENRY STOP<br/>GOD DAMNIT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should've expected to see this. Charlie, Henry, get up. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>It took a moment for the two to properly awaken. Henry looked up at Galeforce, who was peeking into their tent. Charles soon followed, clinging onto Henry's waist. Galeforce smiled at the duo.</p><p>“There you two are. Maybe I should just get rid of the other cot in here.”</p><p>“Please do. I enjoy snuggling.”</p><p>“If you insist.” Galeforce grabbed the cot and wheeled it out, surprised to hear no protests. Once he returned, he gave the two a cup of coffee and walked them to his office. After they sat down, Galeforce spoke up.</p><p>“Charlie.”</p><p>“Y-Yes sir?”</p><p>“As tempting as it may be to me, you are not fired. You probably never will be either, no matter what sins you commit. You’ve crashed helicopters, a few bites won't hurt anyone.”</p><p>“What about Henry?”</p><p>“I can't believe I’m saying this, but I'm giving you one governmental pardon to steal something. I just want to see if you can do it with one arm in a sling. Charlie can help you if you'd like”</p><p>Henry nodded and the two of them smirked mischievously. Galeforce laughed at this and waved them off. Charles practically barreled into their tent. Henry followed close after, though not as aggressively.</p><p>“Government pardon to steal!? Y’know, you could steal from the Toppats.” The second Charles said it, he wished he could take it back. Henry was already planning on how to infiltrate the airship once again, to get that shiny ruby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The smallest hint of Calven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE SMALLEST HINT OF IT<br/>Also You know that tag that seems weird. The ship for like five seconds?<br/>YEAH HERE YOU GO.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so here's the plan. We’ll fly the helicopter to the airship, you jump out and follow this map. Once you're in position, tap the button on your headset and blast yourself out of the airship. If anything goes wrong, let me know.” Charles repeated the instructions written on a piece of paper.</p><p>Henry nodded and looked out the open helicopter doors, seeing the airship rise into view. Charles leaned the helicopter towards the airship, nearly making Henry fall out. Okay maybe don't do that.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“You bet.” Henry dived down onto the top of the airship, landing perfectly by some chance. He jumped down the hatch, hitting the hatch-man in the face, and landed directly inside the… conference room. Did they do renovations?</p><p>“Hello, Henry.”</p><p>“H-hi… Reginald. Did you, um, renovate or, erm, something?”</p><p>“Yes. Why are you even here?”</p><p>“Um, to, uh, make negotiations?”</p><p>“Nice try, but government associates don't get away with much in the Toppat Clan.” Henry was tackled by the various Toppats and taken away to a cell. They didn't notice the earpiece, however. Henry told Charles the situation.</p><p>“Oh jeez, um, well, uh, stay there! I’ll see what, um, I can do!”</p><p>“I don't have a choice.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…” the connection shut off. Reginald walked over to the cell. It wasn't him that Henry was paying attention to, though, it was his necklace that always hung around his neck. Henry struggled up to the bars and reached for it, only for Reginald to back up in amusement.</p><p>“Like a cat-burglar, are we? Getting cat scratch fever after the skin transplant? Hah! About what I’d expect from you, Henry.”</p><p>“What do you want from me, anyway?”</p><p>“Perhaps a member, perhaps information.”</p><p>“Well you won't get either from me!”</p><p>“Maybe for this necklace?” Reginald jangled the golden chain around his neck. Henry swiped at it, kleptomania kicking in. Reginald snickered, before suddenly glaring at Henry.</p><p>“All you government types are the same. You want to do the right thing, to defend, but the second something you like gets involved, you snap right back into old habits. Before Jacked died brutally from your little friend, he told me about the food rations he stole.”</p><p>Reginald was still swinging his necklace around, causing Henry to get frenetic and grab it. Reginald felt the sudden pull around his neck and gasped, before getting pulled towards the bars.</p><p>“Gah, what are you doing!?”</p><p>“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” And with that, Henry probably did the worst possible ‘spur of the moment’ thing anyone could ever have thought of. Heck, even Reginald didn't expect this.</p><p>He kissed Reginald.</p><p>“You… you know I’m married, right?” Reginald was incredibly flustered, but somehow capable of coherent speech. He backed up from the cell, sat against the opposite wall, and pulled out a phone.</p><p>“R-Righty? Our prisoner has some…” Reginald smirked and looked up at Henry.</p><p>“Interesting motives.”</p><p>Charles arrived at the airship a second time, but he wasn't flying the helicopter he was in. A man by the name of Liam Rogers was at the helm. Charles parachuted down to the airship to rescue his friend.</p><p>He landed at a balcony and looked through the window and... wait, woah who's that? A Toppat was sitting against a cell, babbling about something. Charles creaked the door open a pinch to listen.</p><p>“... So now that the station’s inactive, I’m practically forced to spend the rest of my days in the god forsaken airship instead! Like that's any more fun than piloting a space station!”</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The Toppat jumped up, searching for the sound of the noise, before seeing Charles. He blew his blonde hair out of his face, and glared at the obvious government member.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like eating bodies in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?!?”</p><p>“I saw you while drinking my midnight shift coffee. Wasn't until you came out with a bloody ring around your mouth did I realize you ate them, honest.”</p><p>“Who are you talking to, anyways?”</p><p>“Our first ever prisoner. Dave. Nice guy, he was at the diamond heist. We set that up, actually. Mayor was a Toppat.” His accent was so relaxing. Charles could've probably fallen asleep to it. But he was on a mission.</p><p>“Are there any other prisoners?”</p><p>“Only one. Henry… oh. Henry Stickmin. Sorry, it's just that we have another member named Henry Stickman. Y’know, similar name?”</p><p>Charles nodded and… wait, where would he go? He gave Henry the only map around the airship he had, and he was completely lost without it. He turned to the Toppat, who was still staring at him.</p><p>“Um, I’m lost. Can you, erm, help me? I’m sorta on a, uh, rescue mission for Henry.”</p><p>“Don't tell anyone about what happened today and I will. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal. What’s your, uh, name?”</p><p>“Sven. Sven Svensson.”</p><p>“Charles Calvin. Nice to meet you?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Lus'ful demon" is still my GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT FOR RHM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhm's accent is fun<br/>Also OWO FERAL CAT CHARLES ADORABLE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here we… are. Looks like the Right Hand Man and Reginald got to him first.”</p><p>“That's not good.” Charles saw Henry in a cell, with Right Hand Man and Reginald glaring at him through the bars. Inside, Henry was being taunted about what he’d done to Reginald.</p><p>“What possessed ye’ ta’ do it? What lus’ful demon came up ta’ ye’ and said ‘Do ye’ wanna kiss Reg?’? And why’dcha say yes?”</p><p>“I… He… We… It was a stupid idea, okay!? I don't know what made me do it. I just wanted to at that second and I stupidly listened to myself at that second.”</p><p>“Subconscious much, Henry? Someone like you should be in a mental hospital, for more than one reason.”</p><p>Shit. Universe problems. He had that really big crush on Reginald back in Toppat King after he saved him from his death. The death threat back in that timeline was only a reminder of a different timeline… Wait, does Reginald know about the timelines too?</p><p>“Uh, hello? Henry? Oh dear. Righty, is he alright?”</p><p>“Dunno, chief. Oh, he’s back. Lookin’ at us funny, if I might add.”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>“Ah, but that would ruin the surprise! I’ll be leaving you two together, so don't go kissing all the Toppats around here, alright?”</p><p>Henry flustered at the implications. The Toppat Clan as a Toppat Harem? No, no. Don't get tempted. Although it would be absolutely hilarious to have several Toppats swooning after him, he had to stay focused.</p><p>“So, ya’ stuck ‘ere. And I'm ‘ere watchin’ ye’. How’s ‘at feel?”</p><p>“Like crap, since Reginald implied we’d probably end up kissing at least once while he was gone. It’s making me uncomfortable, thinking… about kissing… a cyborg.” Henry flustered, making the Right Hand Man snicker. Is he flustered with anger or feelings?</p><p>“I’d beat you if you touched me in any romantic way. I mean, besides dancing, but I bet you're bad at that.” Right spoke as if floating the idea as a challenge to the kleptomaniac. He stood up and dashed at the bars.</p><p>“I will not! You can't twist your words to make me!”</p><p>“I’ll help you get your ruby and Reginald’s necklace.”</p><p>Henry blinked. One dance and he’d have the shiniest things the Toppat Clan cared about, but one dance and he’d have Reginald after him for his necklace. Unless Right would politely ask him for it.</p><p>“Fine, but I better be able to leave unscathed under your protection. Also, I was asked to stay in the cell, so if you want to dance, get in here.” Right unlocked the door, and walked in.</p><p>“‘Aight, if ye’ say so.” Suddenly, Henry dived at the open door, and ran to the door, where Charles was watching the whole fiasco with… a Toppat? Henry shook his head and dashed into the room the two were in.</p><p>“Henry! You're out! C’mon, let's get that ruby! Sven here said he’ll give us directions to the vault, as long as we don't mention it to anyone.” Charles locked the door, slowing the Right Hand Man down as they followed Sven through the various halls.</p><p>They reached the vault in no time, with Sven’s help. Now the challenge was in getting the ruby. Though part of him wanted to go back and dance with Right, he had to stay on task.</p><p>He slapped a small gadget from in his pocket onto the ruby, making it the size of a baseball. They tripped the alarms and ran into a hall, jumping out the window. Sven waved, to which they nodded back.</p><p>“Got your parachute?” Henry nodded and pulled the ripcord, before realizing that Charles grabbed onto him. He contemplated what to do when he saw a helicopter, and aimed his parachute towards it. Or tried to, anyway.</p><p>They landed inside, ruby in hand quite literally. Liam turned the helicopter around and headed back to the military base. Charles was bouncing around, unable to contain his excitement.</p><p>“If it wasn't illegal, I’d totally do it again! That was so awesome! Hey… you okay, Henry?” Charles stopped when he noticed Henry’s unmoving expression. Discomfort, or potentially anxiety.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I’ll explain when we get back.”</p><p>“Now you know how it feels when you have a big secret you gotta keep under wraps! You can tell me any time, by the way. Just whisper.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Henry leaned up to Charles’ ear.</p><p>“I ended up kissing Reginald and almost danced with Right.”</p><p>Charles flustered, but this was more welcome than the Toppat leaders. He didn't interact with Reginald or the Right Hand Man in the way he did with Charles. He was much closer to the pilot than them, so making him blush didn't surprise or scare him.</p><p>“I’m, uh, definitely not gonna judge you."</p><p>The two sat in silence until they got back to the base. Once they did, they ran to their tents. Charles tripped, causing Henry to skid to a stop to check up on him. When he turned, though, Charles was doing what Henry least expected.</p><p>His knee had a cut, and he was licking it. Henry came over to Charles and sat down beside him. A simple tap brought him back to reality. Charles looked up from what he was doing, seemingly disgusted by himself.</p><p>“Sorry. Just a bit too used to blood.”</p><p>Henry nodded and helped Charles back to his feet. They continued walking to their tent. Once they arrived, Charles flopped onto the now singular cot and sighed. Good work paid off.</p><p>“Well, now we have a ruby. What are we going to do with it?”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out. Anyways, what do you want to do in the meantime?”</p><p>“Snuggle?”</p><p>Classic Charles. Henry walked over to the cot and, grabbing Charles’ hands in his own, flipped onto the bed, Charles landing on top of him. Henry laid his arm over the back of Charles’ head.</p><p>“You're cute when you’re next to me.”</p><p>“Nah, you're definitely cuter.”</p><p>“No, you are.”</p><p>“Let's stop before this escalates.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. But you're cuter.”</p><p>Charles dug his head into Henry's chest to hide his flustered face. Henry laughed and pulled Charles closer to him, gently rubbing his forehead to calm him down. Charles squeaked and, in traditional cat fashion, playfully nipped at Henry.</p><p>“Heh, easy there, killer. Don't want to go to the ward and explain what happened.”</p><p>Charles swiped gingerly at the thief’s hand as if it was a toy. Henry snickered and pulled his hand away, leaving a very upset Charles. He laid on Henry's chest and tried to sleep. He couldn't, with all the day’s events still rushing through his head.</p><p>“You wanna go to Galeforce and ask if we can do a mission?” Charles looked up at Henry and nodded. He jumped off of his friend and skidded a little bit. Henry got up and walked with Charles to Galeforce’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tha night mission!!!!! Which I don't even talk about because I didn't know what to put!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GAY STICKS?<br/>GAY STICKS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, what brings you two back here?”</p><p>“Well, Henry and I kinda wanted to start doing missions again. It’s getting a little boring without all the action.”</p><p>Henry nodded. Galeforce glanced between the two, before pulling some paperwork out of his drawer. He signed something at the top before handing the paper to them.</p><p>“Alright, here you two go. Next mission is tomorrow, unless you don't mind going at night.”</p><p>Charles got excited at the mention of a night mission. Henry nodded, and Galeforce wrote something else up and handed it to Henry. Charles tried to look at it, but stopped when he heard Galeforce speak up.</p><p>“You’ll need to keep that safe. That's what’ll get you in.”</p><p>“Oops… Sorry Galeforce! Got a little caught up in the moment…”</p><p>“It’s fine, Charlie.”</p><p>Henry and Charles waved goodbye to the general and started off to the tent. Not before long, Henry noticed Charles was… off. Something about him wasn't right and he couldn't figure out what</p><p>“Charles? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“You sure? We don't have to go on the night mission if you don't want to.”</p><p>“I want to.” Charles seemed to growl a little bit after he spoke. Henry dropped the conversation, but Charles picked it right back up again.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. My emotions sorta got in the way for a sec.”</p><p>“It’s okay. What's got you on edge?”</p><p>“Don't worry about it.”</p><p>“I snuggle with you, I get to be concerned for you.”</p><p>“Alright, but let me go on the night mission first.”</p><p>“Oh alright, let’s go.”</p><p>That night, Charles and Henry went out to the Toppat Clan’s base. Charles was restless, and couldn't help but pace back and forth on the helicopter.</p><p>“You okay, bud?”</p><p>“... Perfectly… fine…” His words were drawn out, forced even, with each syllable almost growled out. Henry reached out and grabbed his arm, making Charles freeze.</p><p>“You're not fine. What is wrong?”</p><p>“It’s… nothing.” Okay, he legitimately growled there. Henry would know when he had hit Charles’ limit, but surprisingly he hadn't yet. He pulled Charles closer to him, not worried about getting bit.</p><p>“It’s something alright, but you don't have to tell me right now. If you don't, you have to tell me when we get back to the tent, and you have to tell me while we're snuggling.”</p><p>“Fine…” Oop, there goes his voice. Henry released Charles’ arm and sat back down in his seat, while Charles curled up on the helicopter floor, tired but willing to go on the night mission to raid a Toppat base.</p><p>A few hours after the mission, Henry was looking for Charles, who had gotten lost after the mission. He glanced at a small shack that seemed to have appeared overnight. </p><p>“Charles! You in there?”</p><p>Although Henry heard no answer, he had a feeling that Charles was in there. He dashed to it, and flung open the door, not knowing what to expect besides Charles and bodies.</p><p>“Aaaa… Light’s in my eyes… Oh, hey Henry… HENRY!?” Charles went through several emotions relatively quickly, and Henry could help but do so too. The sight was far too much to take in at once.</p><p>“Alright, not to be rude, but what the actual heck have you done?”</p><p>“What I would do every midnight normally.”</p><p>“When did we arrive at the mission?”</p><p>“11:47, why?”</p><p>“That explains your restlessness and aggressiveness last night.”</p><p>“There was more to it.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Fear, concern, worry, anxiety.”</p><p>“Those are all synonyms. But for what?”</p><p>“For… for you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because when you asked me last night what was wrong, I almost bit your face.”</p><p>“Oh… Do you want to bite me right now?”</p><p>“No! Why would I? That’s… You act like a masochist.”</p><p>“I’m not a masochist, I’m just trying to help you get your anger out.”</p><p>“Well, when you say it like that…”</p><p>“Wait, you still haven't explained if there was anything else bothering you.”</p><p>“Well, I feel like I have the reasons, but I can't put words to them…”</p><p>(Background information: This is a feeling I have very often in real life. I’m not really sure whether or not there are actual other reasons, but it feels like I just can't put words to them. I’M JUST PROJECTING DARNIT I KIN CHARRED AND CHARLES SEPARATELY.)</p><p>Charles crawled out of the shack and squinted at the sudden lighting change. Henry took his shoulder and helped him get back to the military base. Charles flinched a little, but otherwise didn't react.</p><p>“I feel like I'm sick.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Charles?”</p><p>“My stomach hurts a lot and I’m tired. Considering I’m eating… people, without any knowledge of their medical history, it's not unreasonable that my habits got me sick.”</p><p>Henry took the pilot’s hands in his own and looked Charles in the eyes. Charles laid his forehead on Henry's, tired not necessarily from being sick, but potentially from the mission.</p><p>“Are you okay with me carrying you?”</p><p>“Anything to get me off my feet.” Henry swept up Charles, bridal style, and carried him the rest of the way to the base, knowing he was comfortable when he could hear Charles’ occasional soft purrs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. OH NO HE SICK Help heem please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short but twist to make up for it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Emetophobia warning. If I spelled it wrong, I'm sorry. Charred is sick, and his stomach hurts sooo.)</p>
<p>“Charlie gets back from a night mission and he’s sick? Surprised he didn't end up hurting you, Henry.”</p>
<p>“He probably would've, but right now he's tuckered out. Where would I sign to become his temporary caretaker?”</p>
<p>“Let me see…” Galeforce stood up and started looking in his drawers, filing cabinets, and finally finding some papers in a folder on top of his work desk. He handed Henry the papers.</p>
<p>“Pen?”</p>
<p>Henry signed the papers after reading each page throughly. He handed them back to Galeforce, who took the folder and inspected it as Henry left the tent. He was surprised by Henry’s last answer, regarding duration.</p>
<p>How long are you planning to care for the person referred to in 1.b?</p>
<p>       Until I die, or they die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sick boi pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He'll feel better next chapter don't worry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(EMETOPHOBIA WILL KICK IN HERE SO WARNING PREPARE YOUR MIND BLEACH AND ALL.)</p><p>“Charles, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Well, I just threw up. Not very good.”</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Seriously? What are you, my mom?”</p><p>“Considering I accidentally turned my temporary caretaker papers into permanent ones, I might as well be.”</p><p>“You WHAT?!”</p><p>“It was an accident on purpose… look, I care about you, and you being sick, and the whole “what happened on the station should've stayed on the station but it didn't because I’m stupid” thing, gave me an excuse to write something up… if you didn't want it, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Are you crazy!?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am a kleptomaniac, ex-con, and stole something the second I got a government pardon. Pretty sure I’m crazy.”</p><p>“No, it's not that! I’ve felt like I needed a caretaker since I came back from my first ground mission… Uugghhh, can you pass me the bucket again?”</p><p>Henry wheeled the yellow bucket over to Charles, who promptly vomited. Henry felt his forehead, which was a bit too warm. Charles wiped the puke off his mouth and looked up at Henry.</p><p>“Whaddya think it is?”</p><p>“Probably just the flu, but if you feel like it's not, just let me know.”</p><p>“Okay… thanks, Hen-Hen…”</p><p>Henry absolutely flustered at the pet name. Most people called him Henry, a few people called him Stickmin – seeing as there was a Toppat named Henry Stickman – but nobody had ever called him Hen-Hen.</p><p>“Y-You're welcome!”</p><p>“Why’d you stutter?” Fuck he noticed.</p><p>“Um, well, uh, no one's ever given me a nickname like that before… I mean, I wanted to give you one, but I can't figure out one that sounds… nice.”</p><p>“Want help? What do I remind you of? An helicopter crash?”</p><p>“Kinda?”</p><p>“Like a fire?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Charred. That's my nickname.”</p><p>“I’m thinking more of… Char… but that sounds stupid.”</p><p>“Why not both? Nothing's stopping you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it feels like now you have to give me a second nickname too!”</p><p>“It's fine, Henry! I don't mind it. Besides, then everyone will know you're my mischievous little nest egg.” Henry had to stop himself from bringing up Charles’ accidental pun, considering one of his endings was “Little Nest Egg”.</p><p>Charles adjusted his headphones, trying to distract himself from his sickness and the conversation of nicknames. Henry felt his forehead again, evicting a quiet, forced purr from Charles.</p><p>“I’m just trying to check your temperature.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just comfortable. Besides being sick and all.”</p><p>“I know how you feel, Char.” Now it was Charles’ turn to blush. Henry snickered, pulled out a clipboard, and jotted something down. Charles tried to look at what he was writing, but was forced to the bucket again.</p><p>“Uuughh… what did you write down?”</p><p>“Your temperature? What, did you think I was writing down your reaction to your nickname?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“If you feel tired, you can try to sleep. But I don't want to get sick so I can't sleep with you.”</p><p>“Aaaawwww, no snuggles?”</p><p>“Sorry, not tonight. Take this. Should help with the vomiting.” Henry handed him some medicine and water. Charles took them and tried to sleep. It wasn't until Henry wheeled his swivel chair over to Charles and started rubbing his forehead that he actually fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, creator here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fic is run dry for me. Sorry y'all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>